Once Upon A Phone Call
by beautiful.and.freaky
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Carlos is all alone once again for the seventeenth time. He never thought that Logan would be his hero. Usually that job was taken by Kendall or James. Either way, he found out that Logan is way better at playing Cupid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A little long two-shot about lovable Carlos and pretty Peggy after watching "Big Time Crush". I mean, as much as I love Carlos and realize that Peggy has a thing for Logan, I absolutely think that they would make a cute pairing. He's the guy who does all these crazy stunts while she's the caring and understanding girl who wouldn't want anybody to change. Now, don't you think it could work? Besides, I'm sure none of us would want Carlos to be alone on Valentine's Day. That would be tragic...**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still do not own Big Time Rush. But, hey - everything happens for a reason.

* * *

**Once Upon A Phone Call**

**

* * *

**

It's Valentine's Day yet again, and for the past sixteen years, Carlos had spent this special holiday on his own. He hated the truth. Everywhere he looked there would be two people making out and whatnot. It sickened him. He wished he could find some girl who would gladly share her whole life with him. That was his only dream, and it was so close of happening.

Last year when he planned on asking Stephanie King to be his valentine, he realized that she had left. For him, it was heartbreaking news. He didn't had a single clue that she was leaving. The least the girl could possibly do was to say goodbye to him, but she didn't. He figured that it was probably for the best. He did have a very sensitive heart anyways, according to his best friends. But he couldn't help it. He was a sucker for love.

Then the fantasy that was prancing inside his mind almost became reality once again when he fell for a girl named Sasha. He honestly though "love" was too easy and that Sasha was the one destined for him. Apparently, he was proven wrong. The second he found out about Gustavo hiring the girl to eventually break his heart was a turn-off. But being a such a sweet gentleman, he decided to give the girl a second chance after hearing that she really was beginning to like him. Hours later, however, that relationship pummeled. He couldn't stand a girl who hates corn dogs. That would be seriously absurd. But coming to think of it, he shouldn't have exaggerated. If he hadn't, Sasha would likely be his girl right now, and he wouldn't have to spend this day alone.

Carlos moaned, beginning to slap himself on the head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

From afar, Logan had a puzzled look. He worries for the boy at some occasions. "Hey, Camille and I are gonna head out and watch that new movie featuring Wayne Wayne. Wanna come?" Logan offered the Latino after seeing the boy slouching on the bright orange furniture in their shared apartment. He felt terrible seeing one of his best friends looking depressed. Besides that, Carlos always helped his friends out in times of need. Like a good friend, Logan just wanted to return the favor.

Carlos shook his head frantically. If the word "love" was going to be involved, he wanted no part in it. It caused too much agonizing pain for him to handle. It wasn't fair. Why can't he get dates like his friends? The way James gets all the girls makes it seem so easy. He envied Logan's charms. It was like the skills of getting liked and adored by several were installed Logan, like it came in the package. While on the other hand, Kendall was somehow attractive. Every single time Carlos watched as the tall blond held a girl's hand, Carlos wondered what was Kendall's secret. And whenever he asked him, Kendall would simply reply by saying that it works to be yourself.

"Easy for you to say," Carlos mumbled, thinking about his conversations with Kendall in the past.

Logan blinked. "What was that?"

"Uh, it's nothing," Carlos quickly said. He then shifted in his seat to face Logan and plastered a fake smile. "So, why are you suddenly watching a movie starring a jerk who tried to kick Kendall out of our band?"

Logan shrugged. "I know it's not gonna be interesting. We're just planning to laugh and make fun of his horrible acting skills."

"Aren't you gonna waste your money, though?"

"No."

"Okay, then... You kids have fun..." He sighed, letting out a huff. He then turned to face the television screen in front of him that was currently playing the beginning scene of the movie Valentine's Day. Carlos groaned at the sight as he collapsed on the long couch and buried his face in a square pillow. He grumbled something into it that Logan couldn't quite comprehend. It was something about how life was being a total drag and how he was set on spending this holiday on his own once again for the next century.

Logan rolled his eyes. He waited for the rush of pleasure to rise inside him but it didn't come. He raised his eyebrows at himself, questioning why he wasn't chuckling at all. Then he realized that it was because of Carlos. He didn't want him to spend the day on his own. But then again, he didn't want to disappoint Camille and let her down. What could he do?

"Carlos, I'll help you find a date," he said reassuringly, now approaching his friend. Logan then sat by next to Carlos as he watched him sobbing into the small piece of fabric. He frowned. The fact that Carlos was acting like a fool made him upset.

Logan extended his right hand to rub tiny circles on Carlos's back, assuring him that everything was going to be fine. It felt odd, seeing as Carlos is the eldest between the two. It didn't matter, though. Right now Carlos needed a friend, and Logan was the closest thing he has right now. Out of the three, he is best at comforting people. And even if he has an appointment, Logan would either cancel or reschedule it. To him, his friends meant more to him than ever. They were really his one and only family who weren't biological related to him.

"No need," replied Carlos with a huff, trying his best to control himself. He twisted his head around slightly to see Logan, letting his head rest against the soft pillow. "Kendall already tried."

Logan cocked his head, wondering about something. "How about James?"

"A couple of times, and they all ended up as failures," Carlos cried. "Face it, Logan. I'm gonna be single for eternity."

Logan smiled as he placed his free hand on his heart. "Trust me. You won't."

Carlos's eyes twinkled, and Logan knew that they were glinting of hope and pride. "Promise?"

"Yes," Logan replied with a simple nod. "I just gotta make a quick phone call. Then we'll continue our search for your perfect girlfriend."

* * *

"Logan?" Peggy asked once she opened her apartment's front door. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as he tried her best to refrain from laughing. She really didn't expect the boy to pay her a visit. Let alone, she didn't expect him to show up in that ridiculous "old lady" outfit.

Logan chuckled. He soon cleared his throat, preparing to speak in that pathetic voice he used the first time they met. "Oh, sweetheart! It's been an awful long time since we last saw each other."

The pretty blond rolled her eyes as she smiled back. She decided to play along on this childish act. "I know, Grammy. So, how is your grandson doing?"

"Logan's doing fine, my sweet darling," he said with a swift hand gesture. "Although he's having a hard time with something, so he wanted to ask you a favor."

"Of course. I'd be happy to help."

"Good." Logan then began explaining. This time, however, he was using his regular voice. "I have this friend who deserves more than what he currently has. He has been alone for the past couple of years on Valentine's Day, and he just decided to give up. Fortunately I persuaded him of giving it another chance, so I need you to—"

Peggy forced a smile. Honestly she was upset after finding out that Logan only came for a favor. She decided she could do it, at least. They were good friends for a couple of months now, and maybe this could be one step closer to Logan's heart. "Sure. I'll go on a date with him."

"Great!" He then pulled Peggy into a friendly hug, showing his appreciation and gratitude, as the girl giggled. He soon pulled away and kissed the girl's cheek.

They stared at each other for a brief moment. The silence was broken the second Logan started laughing. Peggy joined him. This was somehow awkward since Logan is still dressed as an old lady, but the girl let it slide. Besides, it was Logan, and he shouldn't be let down.

"Okay, so when do I—"

"This afternoon at two o'clock. Just meet us at our apartment, and we'll go from there."

Peggy nodded, showing that she had understood. And after they said their goodbyes, Peggy shut the door closed, leaving Logan wearing a brilliant grin. For once he was the one with a genius plan that was bound to work, not Kendall. It was a nice change.

* * *

With a smile, Carlos watched Valentine's Day without any doubt. He wasn't entertained by the movie at all. He was just excited for the day, knowing that Logan was going to take care of everything. He trusted him.

Sighing dreamily, Carlos leaned back against the furniture as he rested his legs on the glass coffee table in front of him. He rarely did this, but today he has a good reason. He was happy, and nothing could take the joy out of him.

The door busted open, swinging until it banged on the wall. Carlos jumped from out of his seat, not expecting for the encounter at all. He turned towards the direction to see who had entered. He was going to smile at the visitor, seeing as it was Katie Knight, but frowned instead. It seemed like the little girl was having a bad day, and he was interested to know what happen, so he gracefully stood up and flashed a hopeful smile, hoping to light up the mood.

"What's wrong?" he asked sweetly.

"I don't to talk about it," she grumbled as she made her way across the room.

"But—"

"Kaitlyn Kara Knight!" erupted a familiar voice. Carlos guessed it belong to Kendall, considering the fact that heavy footsteps were heard moments later. "Do not walk away from me! Get back here this instant!"

Katie swiftly turned around in her heels just as Kendall appeared near the door. He then entered the room, looking madder than ever. Carlos took a quick glimpse at the little girl, suddenly worried for her safety. But he knew that she wasn't scared. She was irritated by her big brother who kept on following and harassing her for the whole day. She didn't like it, and she wanted to tell him how much she needs her privacy, so she simply flipped Kendall off just a few minutes ago. Of course Carlos had no clue. He was just aware that the two beloved siblings were fighting, which is rare.

"Kendall, I hate you right now," Katie said through gritted teeth. "I am not in the mood to talk."

"Well, excuse me for being a protective brother who cares and loves you," he snapped back. Carlos sighed, guessing that Kendall didn't even bother that Carlos was witnessing this whole scene.

"No, you're being an ass who doesn't want his baby sister to grow up," Katie scowled, practically growling.

Carlos began to question, thinking, "Where the heck is Mrs. Knight?"

"I'm just..." Kendall trailed off. Katie was right. He didn't want her to grow up. She was his baby sister. And after seeing the little girl receiving her first kiss with a boy last night, he had been all up in her case. It frightened him to the day when he has to give his baby sister to a man, signaling the fact that she doesn't need him anymore.

Realizing that Kendall wasn't planning on saying anything at this moment, Katie cleared her throat. She calmed down a bit, relaxing. It wasn't her to be filled up with anger and rage anyways. "It's fine, really. Just promise me that you won't scare the crap out of Kyle like that ever again. I actually like him, and you know how boys usually don't have a chance with me."

"Okay, but—"

Carlos chuckled. He then approached Kendall and rest a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Relax, dude. Katie's not getting married. She has a simple crush."

Katie grinned at Carlos as she mouthed to him, "Thank you." At times Carlos was her older and understanding brother. Either way, she loved both of them, even James and Logan. And if Kendall wasn't available to play the role of the eldest sibling, she could always turn to his three best guy friends.

Kendall groaned. "I dread for that day to happen."

Katie stared at him incredulously. "Don't get your hopes up, loverboy. And if you push it, you know I'll flip the cards on you."

Carlos had a puzzled look, not getting it. He glanced between the two siblings to find some answer. "Huh?"

Kendall glared at his baby sister as he replied, "She's gonna make me choose between her or the girl I love, and she knows that I would risk anything for her and how hard it is for me to pick."

Carlos laughed. The little girl knew her way around the world, that's for sure. And he was pretty positive that she had other ideas to stuck in her devious yet innocent mind. He was glad that he only had an older sister, who was preparing for her wedding in a few months. He realized how lucky he was to not deal with this kind of things in his family since everyone was somewhat independent.

"Why are you suddenly cheery?" Katie asked Carlos, turning towards him. It was a miracle how subjects can change quickly.

"Logan's doing me a favor by hooking me up with a friend," he sheepishly answered, smiling brilliantly. To be honest, he was more than excited to see what was planned for the day.

"But you're hopeless," Kendall blurted out, letting the words slip without knowing. Katie stomped on his foot, sending him in horrifying chills. He yelped as he hopped on one foot to ease the pain. He glared down at his baby sister and yelled, "Katie!"

"Way to be sensitive, Kendall," she only said with a huff as she crossed her arms firmly across her chest. She then glanced around the room with a questioning look, realizing that something was missing. "Where the heck are James and Logan anyways?"

"Logan is out talking to someone on the phone, and I have no freakin' clue where James is."

* * *

James Diamond strolled down Palm Woods lobby. He took a quick glimpse at every teenage girl he came across, looking quite desperate. It wasn't him to not have a date on Valentine's Day. He was James Diamond, and Diamonds sparkle brighter than any star in the sky. He wasn't claiming to be God, but he wanted to be respected at least. He never really liked the feeling of being alone. Coming to think of it, his mind started to drift off, referring to Carlos. He has been alone for a couple of years, and James finally understood how the Latino felt. It was time to make a difference. The first step was to push the agenda of finding the right girl for tonight aside. His friend meant more to him than ever.

James turned around and headed towards the shared apartment, looking confident. This year Carlos is going to have a heck of a good time on his particular holiday.

Just then, a petite blond girl named Elisabeth hurried up to James. Once she stopped him in his tracks by blocking his way, she flipped her hair off of her shoulders and flashed a smile. "Hey, do you happen to have a date tonight?"

James smiled back. "Sorry, Lisi, but I'm taken," he lied.

Elisabeth frowned upon him. She slouched as she walked away from the pretty boy, feeling ashamed. She shouldn't have asked him out anyways. He was out of her league.

James felt terrible for lying, but it didn't matter anymore. He was determined to help Carlos find a date. And maybe on the way, he could find a girl for himself too. It was a win-win, and an opportunity too good to be true shouldn't be missed.

So James made his way to their apartment, only to find Kendall and Katie arguing about something stupid as Carlos is stuck in the middle. James chuckled to himself, finding this amusing. The fact that Katie shouted out insults better than Kendall made the tall blond seem less like a jock. All James knew was that Kaitlin Kara Knight could beat her big brother any day and any time. It frightened him to think about it if he was Kendall, but he shook the thought out of his head. He wasn't here to watch the epic scene anyways.

James called out as he waved a hand high up in the air to grab his attention, saying, "Hey, Carlos!"

Carlos turned around as he let out a loud yawn. He was tired of standing in between the annoying bickers of the two siblings. That and he felt sleepy after waiting for Logan to come back. Carlos was starting to think that Logan abandoned him or something since Logan isn't the type to ditch for such a long period of time. That job was owned by Carlos, and if Logan took that away from him, he wouldn't know exactly what to do. No one could be a better stalker than him, right?

James rushed over to his friend, ignoring Kendall and Katie completely. "I decided to help you find a date for today."

"Logan's already helping me," Carlos replied groggily. "Thanks for the offer, though. I really do appreciate it, James."

James scrunched his nose. He wasn't expecting that for an answer, and he didn't want to take it. "Come on, dude. I'm better with this than Logan and Kendall combined. Give it a chance, will you?"

Carlos sighed. He was aware that nothing was going to stop James. If he was determined, then he's practically invincible. Besides Kendall, James is also a very straightforward person who isn't afraid of anything.

Kendall glared at James suddenly, forgetting about Katie for a few moments. He had heard about what James said, and he didn't like it. He didn't like how superior James was acting. Last time he remembered, he was the leader that motivated the others. Then Kendall realized he was being a self-centered jerk, and that was not him. Still he didn't want James to convince Carlos that he's better at finding dates. When he recalled, Logan needed help asking Camille out to the school's dance, so he asked James. Of course it didn't turn out that good.

"What are you talking about?" snarled Kendall. "No one can play Cupid better than me."

"Is that a bet?" James questioned, cocking his head, as he slowly took steps closer to his best friend.

Kendall nodded. "You bet it is."

"Okay, so whoever finds Carlos a date first wins—"

Kendall finished off the sentence, stating, "Twenty bucks."

"Cool?"

"Cool."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

"You're on."

"Bring it."

"Oh, I will, and you're gonna regret ever making this—"

Out of nowhere came a highly energetic and hyper Logan Mitchell. He ran with such speed that Katie thought the windows of their apartment were opened, letting out a sudden breeze of chilling wind. And in one breath, he uttered, "Carlos, I found you the perfect girl!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still do not own Big Time Rush. But, hey - everything happens for a reason.

* * *

**Once Upon A Phone Call**

**

* * *

**

Logan grinned widely from ear-to-ear. He had never felt so proud in his life that didn't involve anything that's academic, and he was happy to help a close friend. Of course he was never really a bragger. Logan was and still is the most humble human being out of the whole misfits clan. This time, however, he felt like proclaiming his victory to the world, mainly to show off to Kendall and James of this particular achievement. He thought that he deserved more credit than what was given, and he recognized their appalled faces the minute he rushed in the room, guessing that they were betting once again.

Katie Knight started to laugh. It became so bad that tears were actually falling down from her eyes. Of course Kendall and James never found it to be amusing but insulting. They thought they were the kings of society, especially when playing Sims. Apparently, Logan proved the two teenage boys wrong. They don't know how or what he did, but they wanted to find out. They weren't ready to give the crown of awesomeness to the rookie just yet.

"I don't believe you," James snapped at Logan, crossing his arms firmly across his chest.

"Prove it."

"She's coming here at two o'clock," Logan replied with a mischievous smirk. "Now, you better find yourself a valentine, James, because I don't recall you asking a girl to be yours for the past couple of hours."

James slumped, feeling defeated. He let out a long sigh, getting stumped. Logan did have a reasonable point. Out of the four of them, he should be the one to have a girl linked in his arms at all times. It was like a written law that everyone was expected to know. It was also like a simple mathematical equation that led to the one and only right answer.

Suddenly, his face lightened up. He remembered Elisabeth asking him earlier if he already had a date. He smiled, picturing her beautiful face and how gorgeous she looked. He sighed dreamily, anxiously anticipating for the night, as he made a mental list of what to do for this special holiday. James eventually frowned, however. He lied to the girl, and he had no idea how she would take it if he told her the truth. Would she hate him for turning him down and think that she was the last person he would want to spend time with? He thought about it more thoroughly, thinking about it carefully by placing himself in Elisabeth's shoes. James concluded that he wouldn't like that if someone he liked told him the exact same news to him. It'll cause a shattered heart.

Kendall chuckled slightly as he watched his one of his best friends go in deep thought. He had almost forgotten all about the bet, but he decided to let Logan have the fun, or at least for now. Besides, he was just glad that he didn't have to pay anyone for the matter since they both lost, and there was no alternation if something like this happened. Plus, it wasn't like they signed a contract, so it wasn't official.

"Kendall, why don't you go ask Jo to be yours before Jett does?" Katie reminded her big brother, completely turning a sharp curve to enter a new topic, as she rolled her eyes drastically.

Kendall and Jo called it off about two months ago, right before Christmas. Still, they were caught kissing under a mistletoe without any hesitation whatsoever. It was awkward for the others to watch since they all thought that the two lovebirds had no feelings for each other anymore. Obviously, they still do, and people honestly don't know what to do about it. Heck, they didn't even know what stage Kendall and Jo were in their relationship. Were they in the stage of "just friends" or "finding connection and slowly taking it one at a time"?

Kendall's eyes widened. He had totally forgotten about that. He then slapped himself on the forehead, practically telling himself to get in the zone. He was losing it today. "Gosh, Kendall. You're getting old..." he muttered under his breath, talking to no one in particular. He soon snapped his head to face his baby sister and smiled. "Thanks, Katie."

"Just go," she warned, ushering him to leave with both hands. She gestured to the door, sighing. Sometimes she didn't get boys and their minds.

* * *

"Carlos, are you ready yet?" Logan questioned his best friend for the fourteenth time in the past seven minutes. He groaned as he leaned harder against the doorframe that separated the bathroom with the kitchen area. He had been waiting for the Latino to finish changing, and he honestly never thought that Carlos would be the type of guy who cares about his looks. Usually, the Latino would just wing it.

Logan knocked on the closed and locked wooden bathroom door twice, waiting for a response. He got none. He sighed as he looked at his wristwatch. As of right now, everything was going as planned. If Carlos kept his pace at this rate, however, nothing will ever get done, and he'll have to reschedule his time with Camille again. He didn't want to do that because he recently called her to tell her what's up, and it took some serious persuasion to convince the girl. He knew she didn't like him tardy to their little innocent dates.

"Hurry up, please," he begged. He began to slam his head against the border, hitting it as if it was a pleasant attraction at a park.

Katie Knight suddenly peeked out of her bedroom, wearing a light pink dress that was about knee-length. She was also wearing silver heels that were about an inch-and-a-half tall. And as an accessory, she simply placed a golden heart locket around her neck, as a remembrance of her father and brother who had both brought her that for her sixth birthday. Luckily, Logan didn't notice her sneaking out, so she began to make her way to the exit by stepping to the sound of Logan's head thumping on the wall, trying her best to synchronize the two noises together.

So far, the little girl had taken five steps. Just three big ones to go until she has finally reached freedom.

Just then, a loud bang was heard on the other side of the bathroom door. Startled and concerned, Logan swiftly turned to the direction and started to pound on the door with clenched fists until Carlos responded.

Katie found this the perfect opportunity to make a run for it, so she did. At least she tried to, as a matter of fact, because the second she took another step, Logan screamed at her. Apparently, he knew her presence all along. He just didn't felt like showing it until now.

"If I let you go, Kendall is gonna kill me," Logan reminded the little girl, still banging on the wall.

Silence.

Logan freaked out, completely scared to death. He didn't want anything bad to happen.

"Carlos! Answer me!"

"I-I..." he heard Carlos faintly speaking through the other side, trying to make a comprehensible sentence. "Logan, I'm..."

"Oh, God. Man, don't make me call the cops. You know I would in a heartbeat if you don't explain to me what's happening in there!" Logan cried out, frowning. By now he had stopped beating the door. He glanced the rectangular wooden piece in front of him up and down, wishing that there was a secret to opening the lock. Of course he could easily pick on the lock, but he figured that he might be caught in an awkward situation.

Katie pleaded with her huge brown and round eyes, batting her eyelashes constantly to add to the effect. "Can I go now, Logie?"

"No!" erupted the teenage boy. He was too busy trying to settle things with Carlos right now.

"You suck," she teased with her arms crossed, throwing a fit. She stuck her tongue at him.

"Dude, open the door!" he demanded, slamming a fist. He practically punched the door in frustration.

"Logan, calm down," Carlos rang out, breathing hesitantly. "I'm fine, really. I was kicking my feet, and one of the shoes slipped and hit the wall... I-I c-can't do t-this... Too nervous and scared and afraid and stressed and..."

Logan relaxed, letting his arms drop to his shoulders. "There's nothing to be worried about. I'll be there for you, okay?" He then twisted in his position and quirked his eyebrows at the protesting girl. "Now, where do you think you're going?"

"Kyle asked me out for tonight... We're gonna go eat at Fatburger. Then we're gonna head out to a local arcade."

"Does Kendall know about this?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she declared, smiling innocently. "Can I please go now?"

"Katie, Carlos and Peggy are coming with you guys," Logan replied with a smirk, ignoring her question. Pleased at her jaw dropping, he flashed a crooked smile. "You need chaperones."

"But—"

"Either you go with Carlos and his date, or I call Kendall and tell him that you're sneaking out without his permission... Which one do you want?"

Katie grumbled something under her breath, something about how Logan is practically invincible when it comes to negotiating. He is like the only one who she cannot manipulate in her hands. It wasn't fair, and she envied Logan's superior knowledge. "Fine, but we're not waiting."

And with that, she stormed out of their apartment, feeling upset. Still she stayed hopeful and planned to ditch the two teenagers one way or another.

Soon enough, the bathroom door swung open, and Logan fumbled backwards. He was leaning against it anyways. Luckily, Carlos caught him before he hit rock bottom. The Latino then helped Logan gain his balance before letting him go completely. And as Logan turned around to thank him, Carlos grinned proudly. But the second Logan saw what he was wearing, Logan gasped and went into total panic attack. For a person who took long to get ready, Carlos didn't even look clean. He was still in his white tank top and green-striped boxers. The only thing formal about him was that he had one dress shoe on.

Logan glanced around the room, wondering what the boy was doing the whole time. The clothes that Carlos was supposed to be in right now were hanging behind the door, unwrinkled, thanks to Logan's ironing. In the middle of the open bathtub was Carlos's other shoe, flipped over so that the heel was facing up. In disappointment, Logan slapped himself in the face as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Dude, are you kidding me?" He groaned. "You are hopeless!"

Carlos frowned. That's exactly what Kendall had said to him earlier in the day, so maybe he was hopeless.

Logan shook his head, getting himself back into reality. He didn't notice the look of disappointment glistening in his friend's eyes. Still he regretted what he had said. "Carlos, I didn't mean it that way... Let's... Just let me help you. Peggy will be here any minute now, and Camille will kill me if I'm late."

Carlos nodded once, understanding Logan. He didn't want to stress his best friend out any much longer, so he promised that he'll get dress in no time at all. He then shoved Logan out of the bathroom and locked himself inside. Before he began, he took in a hesitating breath. He vowed to himself that nothing was going to bring his spirit down. He shouldn't be nervous or scared about this anyways. Last time he remembered, he asked the Jennifers out with ease, though they refused. Then there's another time with a girl who's totally out of his league, but he trusted that he could do it just by listening to a parrot that was supposedly owned by a psychic.

* * *

Carlos Garcia adjusted his blue tie around his neck. He was nervous all right. What boy wouldn't be if you were going to go out on a date with a pretty girl and chaperone two little kids? He tried to act cool but couldn't.

Peggy, who smiled the whole night starting from the moment she walked into the boys' shared apartment, giggled. She found the Latino to be quite charming, and she couldn't have asked more. She was enjoying the evening with Carlos, though it only began exactly thirteen minutes ago.

"Carlos, you're fine," she informed him, nodding her head. "No need to care about your looks so much."

Carlos closed his eyes for a moment as they continued strolling down a path towards the fast food restaurant. "You know, I'm kinda frustrated at Logan."

The girl frowned, looking shamelessly at the concrete floor. "Why? Do you not want to go out with me?"

"No!" he quickly said, hoping that he didn't hurt her feelings. "It's just that he said that he'll be here with me. Turns out, he's lying... What's even worse is that now I have to babysit pre-teens! Not that I don't love Katie, but it's just too much pressure. You know?"

"Actually, I don't," she sneered, rolling her eyes. "But I can promise you this... Nothing bad is gonna happen tonight. Just enjoy it." She smiled as she slipped hand in one of the boy's, intertwining their fingers together.

Carlos glanced at it for a brief moment. He gaped at how perfect they fitted. It was like they were meant to be, but he didn't want to fall too hard, too fast.

He shook the feeling out of his head, drowning the thought until it was completely gone. He then inhaled and flashed a crooked smile. "I think I will..."


End file.
